teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo, aka Mikey, is a member of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant Red-Eared Slider turtle who is the jokester of the Ninja Turtles and the youngest of his brothers. As the jokester of the Ninja Turtles, he is the most wild one and innocent one out of his brothers, who always provides the team with his jokes, pranks, pop culture-based knowledge, and games during combat. Due to him being the immature of the team, he does not take his training with Splinter seriously and his Ninjutsu skills are sometimes affected by this quality. Wearing an orange bandanna that represents his enthusiasm and happiness, he wields a pair of twin Nun-Chucks/ Kusarigama as his signature weapons of choice. He is in love with Shinigami and Renet Tilley. He has a rivalry with Chris Bradford/ Rahzar, K'Vathrak/ The Newtralizer, Vrax Belebome/ Belly Bomb and Savanti Romero. Michelangelo debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Backstory Fifteen years ago, Hamato Yoshi had suffered from the loss of both his wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter, Hamato Miwa, by the hands of Oroku Saki after a fire that took place in the Hamato Dojo in Tokyo, Japan one night. Since Yoshi had lost everything on that night, he fled to New York City to start a new life, which was the place that Tang Shen wanted to move to with Yoshi and Miwa. One day in New York, Hamato Yoshi went to a pet shop and bought four baby turtles. As he was leaving from the pet shop to head back home, he bumps past a strange man in the streets. Yoshi had bad vibes about this man and decided to follow him, leading him into an alley. That was where he saw the man meeting up with a group of men that were identical in appearance to him. As they gathered around, one of the men was seen holding what seemed to be a canister with a weird, green substance. But then the meeting was interrupted when Yoshi accidentally steps on a rat that was passing by him, causing him to blow his cover. The group of men spotted him and so a fight occurs when Hamato Yoshi tries to defend himself from the men. During the fight, the canister falls on both Yoshi and the four baby turtles, causing the substance to spill and mutates all five of them. With the ooze coming in contact with them, Hamato Yoshi mutates into a humanoid brown rat, which was the last animal he came in contact with before his mutation. In the other hand, the four red-eared slider turtles mutate into humanoid versions of themselves. Due to their new mutant forms, they fled from the surface and moved into the Sewers so that they could live there. The five mutants move in an abandoned subway station, which they now call home. Hamato Yoshi, now adopting the nickname of "Splinter" becomes the adoptive father of the mutant turtles and names them all after his four Renaissance Italian artists. One of the turtles was named Michelangelo, named after the Renaissance Italian artist, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simon. At some point while Splinter started to raise the turtles, he introduces them into the ways of Ninjutsu in order for them to become the new ninjas of his family's clan, The Hamato Clan. During their training, Michelangelo was given an orange bandanna and a pair of twin Nun-Chucks/ Kusarigama as his signature weapons of choice. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two * Yojimbo * Osoroshi no Tabi * Kagayakei! Kintaro * Lone Rat and Cubs * The Curse Of Savanti Romero * The Crypt of Dracula * The Frankenstein Experiment * Monsters Among Us! * Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady * The Foot Walks Again! * The Big Blowout Gallery Trivia * Sometimes he uses Raphael fear of cockroaches to prank him. * It is shown in the episode "I His Name is Baxter Stockman", that he hates polka music. * He is right-handed. * He is the youngest of the four turtles. * It is revealed in the episode "Parasitica", that his favorite type of pizza is pizza with jellybeans, anchovies, and hallopenyose. * Mikey has been shown to think time periods such as the dinosaur era took place in the 19th century, as shown in the episode "Mazes in Mutants" he states that he believes that medieval times took place in the 1980's, and in the episode "Annihilation: Earth part 2", he states that he believes the dinosaurs were alive in the 1960's. * It is revealed in the episode "The Creeping Doom", that he has a photographic memory. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Teenager Category:Turtle Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Chef Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Former Animal Category:Mind Controlled Category:Kidnapped Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Reptile Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Overmind Enemies Category:Wyrm Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Daagons Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Tokka Allies Category:Salamandrians Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Wingnut and Screwloose Allies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Splinter's Students Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Hamato Clan Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies